007- Lista para el combate
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Bellatrix ha recibido una nueva misión de Lord Voldemort y hara lo posible por cumplirla


Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká

Esta historia participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y se inspira en la situación propuesta por Cornellie Zero:

_"Tu fic debe ser acerca de un Voldy bastante contrariado por su falta de nariz y calvicie, que mande a Bellatrix por el cabello y la nariz más sexys de todo Reino Unido: los de Severus Snape. Ella tiene que persuadir al dueño de estos elementos con "arrebatadores y aplastantes" argumentos para que done sus "mayores atributos"al Señor Oscuro"_

Y aquí esta lo que me salio. No se apega totalmente a la situación. Que mas puedo decir, he comprobado que el humor no es lo mio.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles del New York muggle, a zancadas largas, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era una friki (eso ni dudarlo) pero entre tanto seudo-intelectual creyéndose franceses conquistando jovencitas incautas y estúpidas, pasaba desapercibida con sus su larga túnica negra y la expresión lunática que tenía pintada en la cara, digna de Hannibal Lecter.

Podrías creer que buscaba a un amigo pues paseaba la mirada nerviosa de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, tendrías que ser muy idiota como para pensar algo así. Es cosa de solo mirarla. Uno de los ojos le bizquea, en un signo de maldad infinita, trae una hoz infernal en la otra mano y la parte inferior de sus ropajes esta manchada de una sangre que parece fresca. Aunque, como ya referí antes, nadie le pone atención porque, bueno, estamos hablando de New York. Ya lo saben, esa ciudad donde los de CSI trabajan en los crímenes más espantosamente absurdos de todo el mundo, la ciudad donde creció Lady Gaga, esa loca que usa los vestidos hechos de carne, la ciudad que no duerme y todos sabemos que el insomnio es una causa típica de las sicosis hollywoodenses. De hecho el amor colectivo por la locura es tal, que un chico algo vulgar se le acercó a nuestra querida amiga y le dijo al oído:

-Hey monstruita (en alusión, quizás, a las fans de la cantante antes nombrada. O quizás el hecho de llamar monstruo a alguien le parecía sexy. Vaya a saber uno) te gustaría follar conmigo- El rostro de la chica se contrajo en una mueca horrorosa, mezcla de desprecio y odio irracional eterno.

-¿Qué me has dicho?-

-He dicho lo que dicho, gata fiera- responde el otro que, tratando de parecer guapo, giña un ojo.

-Pues…- ella parece cambiar de actitud y su fase coqueta es aún más escalofriante que la anterior- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jimbo para las nenas zorras como tú- se me muerde el labio insistentemente, otro intento fallido de guapura. Primero su interlocutora da la impresión de estar de acuerdo, pero todo el romance se termina cuando maniobra el arma que trae en la mano y le corta la cabeza al otro.

En rededor de ellos, todos los hombre de traje y las mujeres formales se detienen un momento, al mismo tiempo. Giran las cabezas, juntos y nadie pone demasiada atención. Siguen caminando.

Para ese entonces, la psicópata ya está lejos de aquella escena sangrienta murmurando, orgullosa de sí misma:

-Solo me meto con chicos llamados Voldemort, idiota- acto seguido suelta una risa maligna, tan propia de Lucifer que hace morir de un infarto al corazón a una abuela que camina por la acera contraria.

De repente se mete a una tienda de esas tiernuchas, donde venden tarjetas de cumpleaños y peluches, observa todo con asco, se acerca a la caja. Allí, un hombre con pinta de autómata recibe y entrega dinero. Trae una camisa roja, un pequeño letrero en la solapa nos informa que se llama Bill. Ella, la de la hoz donde aún gotea la sangre de Jimbo, hace la larga fila que la separa de Bill (aguantando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al mundo entero). Llega adelante y a que no adivinan que le dice:

-Hey Bill, he perdido mi osito de felpa- la frase en la chica no resulta para nada natural y da la impresión que la ha escupido. Al hombretón que está detrás de ella no le resulta raro aquello, porque vive en New York.

Luego de que aquellas bizarras palabras fueron pronunciadas, el ya nombrado cajero no duda en apretar un botón rojo, ubicado justo debajo de la caja registradora y a ella la succiona un agujero en el piso. Mantiene el rostro serio, como quien está acostumbrado a hacer algo y luego de 10 minutos, cae violentamente en una sala plateada, repleta de botones muggles. Trae ropas nuevas que han aparecido de la nada. Una pantalla plana domina el ambiente. Se enciende, ruidos de interferencia, líneas grises en todo el aparato. Esto dura unos segundos hasta que se puede vislumbrar una silueta, dueña de una voz estereofónica e impersonal.

-Bienvenida Bellatrix Black, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

La Black asiente con cara de fanática religiosa y el ojo izquierdo aun le bizquea.

* * *

La agente todavía repasa los archivos mientras está en la puerta de su objetivo. Todavía no comprendía del todo la situación, el jefe era el hombre más atractivo del universo y eso no tenía discusión. El hecho de que quisiera la cara de Severus Snape se le hacía muy extraño. Pero bueno, ella solo obedecía.

Un segundo antes de que Snape abriera la puerta, Bellatrix hace desaparecer los papeles. El profesor de Hogwarts la hace pasar y ella siente como tiene los ojos fijos en sus partes traseras. Se contenta por ello, que hoy ha intentado verse bonita.

-Bueno, Bella- la voz de Snape suena galante- tengo algo preparado para nosotros.

Severus la escolta a una sala que esta al terminar un largo pasillo con poca iluminación. La felicidad de la Black (por lo fácil que se le está dando la misión) le impide ver los instrumentos de tortura que cuelgan de las paredes.

La puerta se cierra y lo último que se escucha es un chillido femenino, no sabemos si de placer o de dolor. A lo mejor de ambos.


End file.
